


You've Got The Love

by blooming_atlas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn and Rey are soulmates, Fluffyfest, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, There's some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: Sometimes it seems the going is just too rough, and things go wrong no matter what I do, now and then it seems that life is just too much, but you’ve got the love I need, to see me through.( Twenty sentences constructed around Finn and Rey. )





	You've Got The Love

_1\. First Time_

Rey heard her own soft cries, but the pleasure exploding inside her body made everything else seem unreal, distanced somehow from the hot magic of what Finn was doing to her. The noon sunlight wormed its way through the window of their hut, blinding her, dazzling her as she arched upward against him. _'I love you...'_

_2\. Grief_

Finn wiped away the tears as he sat in Rey’s bedroom and slowly folded and packed away his wife's clothing. Both Poe and Rose had offered to do this for him, but he had insisted on doing it alone. He didn’t want anyone to witness his tears, his grief.

_3\. Push_

"Back off, Finn." Finn snorted and put his right forefinger in the middle of Rey's chest, on her breastbone. "Make. Me."

_4\. Fury_

Furious heat surged under her skin. Make him? God, how she wished she could! Frustration and fury filled her chest, almost smothering her with it's heat. She couldn't budge him an inch, and they both knew it. 

_5\. Trace_

Finn traced a finger along the curve of her neck. "Want me to stay the night?" Rey's smile stretched a little bit wider, showing of her white teeth and, between them, a bit of tongue. _Yes._

_6\. Death_

"Everyone dies, Finn. They die and the world goes on without them."

_7\. Break_

Collapsing upon her, Finn twined his fingers in her dark hair and wondered why it was always this way with her, the need always so crushing, their desire for each other bordering on catastrophic. "You're killing me, Rey."

_8\. Fascinating_

She knew very well he could be the most frustrating man on earth, and yet the most fascinating.

_9\. Question_

"So, are you and Rey going to have little younglings?...What?"

_10\. Exploration_

His fingers, tongue, and lips explored every inch of her, his hands warm and rough against her bare skin.

_11\. Scar_

Rey traced the length of his spine with her fingers, stopping just short of the long scar on his back. Finn winced and shuddered. "It still hurts..."

_12\. Feeling_

Rey was laughing. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright, and Finn knew then why he loved her so much.

_13\. Promise Me_

"Okay," she said with a soft sigh, "I promise I won't go after Kylo Ren alone...for now."

_14\. Cook_

"Help me make breakfast?" Rey offered as she padded into the kitchen. She was dressed only in her underwear and his jacket _( Poe's jacket )_ , the sleeves rolled up, the ends of his jacket hanging over her rear. Finn swallowed hard. _Damn you, Poe._

_15\. Shave_

Finn rubbed his jaw, fingers scraping against his dark beard. "Come on, Rey, it's not that itchy."

_16\. Beautiful_

_Finn._ His dark hair and deep brown eyes, the slow grin that made her dizzy with delight. The tall, muscled body that made her go both hot and cold, as if she had a fever, that particular reaction had been bothering her for a couple of months now, and it got worse whenever she watched him train with Master Luke and he was wearing only those black sleeveless robes. Finn...Finn was beautiful.

_17\. Cold_

An eerie feeling crawled over his skin, causing goose pimples to rise, as Rey slowly turned around to study him with an assessing, yellow gaze.

_18\. Name_

"Oh, Finn," she whispered as he moved inside her. _Harder. Faster. Deeper._ "Oh, Finn, oh, Finn... _oh..."_

_19\. Hot n Cold_

Tentatively she stretched the corners of her mouth, curling them upward. It was a hesitant, fleeting little smile, barely forming before it was gone and she was back to pouting at him once more.

_20\. Crush_

He stiffened in her embrace, just for a second before his arms went around her, crushing her hard against him. His mouth hard on hers, his tongue plunging deep. _You came back._

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing up this fic! Maybe I'll whip up another fic with fifty sentences.


End file.
